Livid Love
by The Darkside Incarnate
Summary: Last year, they broke. One died, the others fell, torn apart by their own grief, and petty romances and desires. But what happens after the fall? SoKai, RxOC, NamRox, TifaOC, AxelOC
1. Chapter 1: On Our Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. But I sure as hell own DD, RR and now…LL!**

**-****Livid Love?****-**

_**Sequel to "Rocky Relationships?"**_

_**A Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction**_

**By: The Darkside Incarnate**

**-Chapter 1: On Our Way-**

The air is chilly, cold and scratchy as it blows through my hair; stroking it like a lover. I adjust the rear-view mirror, examining the road behind me. Axel, Roxas, Namine and Wakka are following behind us, in a big black car. Kairi and Sora are in the back of my car, no longer acknowledging each other's existence; Selphie is in the middle of them, with Tidus in the passenger seat and me, Sakura, driving. Riku decided to take his own car.

It's sad, that my boyfriend can't be with me. After all, I'm surrounded by bad juju…Sora and Kairi with their gruesome stormy little auras. I can almost feel the bitter resentment that they have towards each other.

But I have to admit, they have good reasons for hating each other. After all the bumps and sinkholes in the great road that was their relationship…it's a miracle that they aren't trying to assassinate one another.

But that WOULD be fun to watch…Kairi trying to claw Sora's eyes out…I chuckle to myself, throwing a quick glance at the back seat.

Selphie looks terrified, glancing back and fourth between the two teenagers on either side of her. Kairi is tapping the windowpane nervously, as if she can't wait to get out of the car.

Sora's biting his lip, desperate to get as far away from Kairi as possible. Poor Selphie…I honestly feel sorry for anyone that would ever have to sit between those two.

So many things happened last year.

My best friend Namine found a boy. I fell in love, not for the first time, of course. I had sex (not the first time for that either) with said boy. Organization 13 took a life…the life of my new friend.

I still remember the tortured look on Axel's face, the wide eyed gaze, tears at the ready. And the corpse…that had to be the worst part.

Her name was Larxene…and she was a former member of Organization 13. She and Axel had long been employed in the enraged-teen organization; until their leader, Xemnas, became so obsessed with their ultimate goal—to destroy the Shinra Company—that he took a life. Axel left the organization…Larxene didn't. She had no choice. Xemnas had taken an interest in her.

Then, months later, during our final show-down with organization 13, Marluxia—Xemnas right hand man—tried to shoot me, that's when Larxene did it. She pushed me out of the way and saved my life…by losing hers.

I feel like it should have been me…that I should have been the one to…never mind.

But still, bitterness, sadness and hatred aside; it was a scary year. But a lot has happened since then, everyone's graduated, Namine's happy…

Sora speed dates.

Axel hasn't smiled in months.

Roxas and Namine try to hold us all together…

But Riku loves me, that has to be a plus, right? Not to mention he's totally sexy (coughdoublepluscough).

I glance into the back seat, by way of the Rear View Mirror. Sora is staring out the window with dismal eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching spastically. He isn't as happy as he once was, everyone can see that. But he puts on a brave face…he tries to be outgoing and popular and…well, everything he was.

But it isn't the same.

Kairi, of course, is carefully indifferent…

Oh lets be honest with our selves; she can't wait to get as faraway from this car as possible. She keeps flipping her hair over each shoulder, much to Selphie's annoyance.

I look over at Tidus, who's snoring softly.

I can feel the tension in the air; thicker then usual. I can't say that my friends have been all that fun these days. But who can expect that of them? After all that they went through?

But Roxas and Namine have been trying, at least. Roxas threw a big "end-of-high-school" bash, it was fun, but Sora and Kairi ruined it with one of their rare confrontational spats.

I spent the summer with my parents back in Traverse Town, so I didn't see much of everyone. Sora, Roxas and Riku went to a bunch of blitz ball games across the country. Axel had to get a job, Kairi, Namine and Selphie went to visit Kairi's cousins in Spira.

Tidus and Wakka stayed on the Islands, perfecting their (insert air quotes HERE) "mad skills".

But summer's over, and the next great adventure begins…COLLEGE.

We're off to the Disney University. Amazingly enough, we all got accepted in the same place; pretty spectacular, right? When Namine found out she screamed her head off in joy. I, being the realistic one of the group, cringed, realizing how serious the situation was; I mean, lets think about this for JUST five seconds.

Problem number one; Kairi and Sora, what was once the Golden Couple is now something terrible and vile…they've become enemies, no, worse then that. They're magnets; torn apart by their own personalities, a wedge of loathing driven between them.

Problem number two; Namine and Roxas, they'll try to keep the gang together. But they can't. And the effort of trying will slowly destroy them.

Problem number three; Axel, a grieving Pyromaniac, a man who's lost his one true love; he's bitter, restful and scorned. Roxas invites him to all of our "outings" and yet he continues to be antisocial, but who can blame him? He's lost the meaning of his existence after all…or some such romantics.

If I lost Riku I'd be the same way…I think. There must be some part of me that's alive-enough to care.

And of course there are the numerous other clashes of our group. Kairi hates my guts, Sora wants me, with all of his heart (every once in a while I see him look at me, observing all of my…better qualities), Riku hates him for it…

The clashes just keep piling up, don't they?

I turn the wheel, manipulating the car into a parking lot. I've been drawn here for the promise of food.

There's a large sign at the entrance; "Port Royal Café".

It's a long way to Disney University, after all. Port Royal is only one of the towns we have to pass through, there has to be SOMETHING to do here, right?

**A/N BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER! **

**That's right, this is it! The big premiere of the Rocky Relationships sequel! **

**Okay, I'll be honest, for a couple of months I wasn't sure that I ever WOULD write this story. Up until a few days ago, I had no motivation to write fan fiction, although I had plenty to write the original kind, I still couldn't bring myself to do it. **

**But a few days ago, I was stricken by something. As sudden and powerful as a thunderbolt, yet as gentle and beautiful as a lover's kiss, it was…INSPIRATION! **

**See, I've had the Livid Love story inside my mind for a long time, in chapter 15 of Rocky Relationships I started considering it, actually. By chapter 17 I had a rough outline inside my head.**

**But then, a few days ago, I found myself hungry for the feeling of keys tapping beneath my fingertips…I thirsted for descriptive paragraphs to trail from my mind…for dialogue to swirl off my tongue. **

**And so, Chapter 1 was born. **

**Next time on ****Livid Love**** (God, it feels so good to say that): The Gang eats at the "Port Royal Café", Sora formulates a plan to win Sakura's heart, Riku's sexually frustrated and Kairi can't take her eyes off of the mysterious boat drifters…**

**But besides that, there's even more news. ****I'm also posting a "Double Date: Extras Edition". WHAT is DD: EE, you ask? Well, basically it's like the Special Features menu on a DVD. It'll feature an in-depth look into all of the characters, a "writer's commentary" in which I'll copy and paste sections of selected chapters and talk about what I was going for IN said chapters. There will be a "DD Overview" in which I give a basic summary of DD, a "Story Arc Guide" and a humorous bloopers section, in which, everything that could go wrong in certain chapters, WILL go wrong. After that there will probably be a "Rocky Relationships: Extras Edition" as well as a Livid Love version, after LL is finished of course. **


	2. Chapter 2: Jack, Will and Elizabeth

**Chapter 2: Jack, Will and Elizabeth**

The café is as beach-y on the inside as it is on the outside. Old ship-netting and dramatic pirate flags adorn the walls; a treasure chest with a skull lies in the corner. The sound of the ocean plays off of speakers, and the big old blue can be seen on plasma screens. There's a man dressed in old-time wear, not like a pirate, but like some kind of nobleman. "How many?" the old man asks in a vague accent that I half recognize, a thick white wig curls down his face.

"Um…" I count in my mind; '_Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Axel, Roxas, Namine and Myself.' _"11," I say, at the same time as Kairi. I turn to her, but she quickly looks at her fingers, as if they've been chipped. I stare at her for a couple seconds, and under the nonchalance I can definitely sense uneasiness inside her, but around me? Why? Well, her boyfriend may have a crush on me…but that's purely debatable, and of course I am currently having sex (lots and lots of hot sex) with her former boyfriend, Riku. I don't see why she hates me…ugh.

"Come this way," the old man says, noticing nothing. We follow him as he saunters all the way to the back of the café. "A waitress will be with you shortly." We sit across three different tables; Sora, Riku and I at the first, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus at the second, with Roxas and Namine at the last.

I sit down, noticing that Sora is smiling a little. "What's with the cheesy grin?" I ask, surprised.

"Kairi has to sit at the other table," he grins, "It's just you and me…and Riku." He inches closer to me on my side of the table; he raises his arm slightly, as if to put it around me, but then thinks better of it. He smiles, blushing a little. Riku stares at him in amusement. Oh, Sora. Don't do this to yourself. "So…um…do you like ice cream?"

"…yes?"

"Then maybe you and I…and Riku…can go get some…eventually?"

"Sora—"

"Hi, my name's Elizabeth and I'll be serving you this evening," a beautiful waitress says, interrupting me; "can I get you anything to drink?" I can sense a bored town beneath the pseudo-cheer, as if she's had to say these words a million times. She's wearing an old dress, like something you might find in a ball room.

"Um, I'll have a…" I examine a menu for a quick second; "Beach-Side Mocha."

"I'll have the Banana Berry Frap; and a cookie. Please," Sora says with his signature grin of eternal cheesiness.

"One lemon bar, please," Riku says, oozing cool. Elizabeth doesn't even spare him a glance. She jots all the notes down expertly, as if she's worked here all her life. She prepares to move to the next table, but the café's door suddenly bursts open. We all turn, including Elizabeth. A tall, dark-skinned man steps in, dressed in a black coat and dark pants, his goatee is braided slightly, and there are several earrings in his ears. Behind him, a tall, pale but shy looking man follows him.

"We'll have the best table in the house, mate," he says, in a long drawl of an accent.

"But if there's nothing available then—"the youth tries to make amends.

"I'll have none of it!" the doorman says, "We don't accept ragamuffin into our café!"

"What the hell's a rag—"Riku begins.

"Wait, dad!" Elizabeth dashes to the door, appearing beside the doorman, who is, apparently, her father. "Can't they stay? If they make trouble I promise that you can dock my salary. Besides, it's a slow day and we could really use some more profit, this week."

"Fine, fine, escort these two…" he brushes a bit of dust off of the drawl-speaking one, "…fine looking men, to their table."

She moves swiftly, grabbing both men by the hand and dragging them to a single table right beside ours. "Hello, my name is Elizabeth," Elizabeth says with brand new un-pseudo-cheer, "can I get you something to drink?" she asks, hastily.

"Rum," the dark skinned one says while the pale one says; "Orange Juice" at the same time.

"Now, now, mate. Real men drink rum…"

"They do not! All rum does is turn you stupid, which is something I'D like to avoid," Will says, staring at the other man.

"Oh, dear William, so ignorant to the ways of grown men, it sickens me."

"It's WILL."

"Fine, _Will_iam."

"Jack…"

"So…that'll be orange juice and…rum?" Elizabeth asks, uncertain.

"No it will be rum and rum, haven't you been listening, lass?"

"Orange Juice, please," Will says, politely.

Elizabeth walks off, swaying her hips in a professional kind of way. This girl's got skills!

**-Sora-**

Wow, that Elizabeth girl can sway! And that Jack guy…coolest person…EVER! I hate that my almost-date request was interrupted. I think about asking again, but I can't bring myself to do it. Not while Kairi's here. In the same building, or on the same planet, it doesn't matter. When I think about her, I think about everything she put me through. I feel a scorching inside me that burns out everything, steam that boils through my eyes, from my mouth and ears. And all I can do is sit there and pretend that everything's all nice and cheery, when really I'm about to fall apart. I need something to distract me…before that side of me boils out uncontrollably. Sakura is looking at Jack curiously, while Riku stares out the window. The two have been acting a little less couple-y on this trip. When they're alone the sparks will probably fly, who knows?

"Hey, guys?" I ask, and the two look back at me. "Could we…go talk to those guys? They seem cool."

"They'll probably mug you," Riku says, dismissively, turning back to the window. I shake my head, suddenly angry. Why does he always do that? Why do I have to become insignificant, around him? Why am I such a kid when he looks at me with those huge green eyes, and I just stare into them, and then I'm stupid and useless…why can't I ever be treated like a goddamn adult. I hide all these emotions behind a fake grin, which I flash at Sakura.

"Can't we go see them?"

Sensing something's wrong, she says; "Come on Riku, it wouldn't hurt to have ONE talk with them."

"But everyone will want to come!"

"I don't think they can tear themselves away," Sakura says, pointing at the others, who have become so engrossed in their conversations that they didn't even notice the two men walk in.

"_Riku_…come oooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…?" I throw in a childish tone, to be extra irresistible. He looks at me for a second, wavering slightly, before sighing loudly.

"Oh, FINE!"  
He gets up, along with Sakura and I. We walk towards them, but suddenly a blur of red light and crackling energy darts in front of us. A girl, who's slightly shorter then me, holds out her hand to the two men, "Hi! I'm Kairi; it's _very_ nice to meet you."

**-Riku-**

Oh crap. I sense a fight about to come on. Kairi just stole Sora's thunder, which was no doubt looking for a distraction. I guess flirting with MY girlfriend isn't enough for him. He's been doing that a lot lately, and he thinks I don't notice, but I do. Sakura asked me about it once, and I told her that it didn't bother me. But it does. It bothers me so goddamn much that I want to grab Sora and throw him through a window. But I can't do that…because I owe him. I hurt him so much and made such a mess by coming back to the Destiny Islands. I made his girlfriend break up with him by accident, I made things so difficult and I hurt him so much…

I can't afford to hurt him anymore. Not like this.

Sora walks towards the table, practically pushing Kairi aside. "Hi, I'm Sora!" he says, in an infectiously cheery way. He holds out his hand to Jack, who shakes it uncertainly. And then he extends his palm to Will, who does his best to look manly and grasps it furiously. Sora does his best not to look frightened by this.

"Hello, Zola," Jack says, in the same slow drawl of a speech.

"It's um…Sora?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Are you with all those teenagers over there?" Will asks.

"Yeah," Sora says, scratching the back of his head nervously; "We're on our way to Disney University. All of us got accepted some how, and we're all friends and stuff…and…yeah…" he does his best at a cheesy smile.

"Well that must be nice—"

"Oh, _Sora_," Kairi says, in a venom filled tone, "don't bore them with the details. You should show them a good _time _by handing the reins over to someone with better people-skills."

"Excuse me—"

"I'm Riku," I say, doing my best to interrupt the approaching fight. I hold out my hand and shake Will and Jack's. "This is my girlfriend, Sakura," I motion to the dark Goddess beside me, careful to put my arm around her waist in a secure way. I see Jack eyeing her with admiration.

"She's a beauty, isn't she? Well, I'm Jack Sparrow, captain of The Black Pearl, and this is my…deck hand, William Turner."

"Deck hand??!" Will exclaims.

Suddenly, Elizabeth is here, she takes the two men's orders, batting her eyes at Will, before leaving in the same "hip-swaying" way. I watch her for a second, before turning back to Sora and Kairi, who are trying to talk over each other.

"You own a boat; that must be nice! If I had a—"

"No one cares Sora, anyways, I was wondering—"

"If you could show me the boat? I think it must be pretty damn cool, so if—"

"It must attract a lot of ladies, huh? Well, I find myself suddenly attracted."

"NO ONE WANTS YOU ON THE BOAT!"

"OH? THEN WHY WOULD THEY WANT A FILTH LIKE YOU—"

"EXCUSE ME!" Elizabeth's father yells over both of them, "I'm going to have to ask you and your…friends to leave," he motions to everyone behind us and at Jack and Will. I slap my forehead in frustration.

"Now that's not fair, is it, mate?" Jack asks, in a persuasive drawl, "We weren't the ones who were shouting, just those two gems over there," he points to Sora and Kairi; "I think that we should be left off the hook…"

Well, looks like he only lives for himself, that's for sure. I respect that, I mean, who wants their breakfast ruined? Besides, with luck Sora and Kairi will be the only ones kicked out, Elizabeth's dad can't possibly—

"Out. All of you!"

"Now wait just a second!" Sora says; "You can't kick us out! We'll keep it down and—"

-**Five Minutes Later-**

**-Sakura-**

So here we are, all out on the sidewalk. Apparently the Café had bouncers, or something like them. I think Sora was the only one that ACTUALLY got thrown…I went quietly, I'm a bad ass and all that, but I know when to keep my mouth shut in those hair raising situations. Okay, so a bunch of men in tights and white powdered wigs isn't all that intimidating at first, but when they pull out the biceps it gets a little hairy.

Jack and Will are standing talking quietly.

The rest of us are all huddled in a tiny circle.

"God Damn it, Kairi! You just had to start screaming."

"Look, if you had just let me talk I wouldn't have had to start shouting over you, so just drop it!" and under her breath; "_Asshole_."

"What was that—"

"Guys, we can't keep fighting everywhere we go," I insist, "Otherwise this will just keep happening, and I think we need a place to stay the night, and the next town is a long way off. So we'll need to find beds…"

"This place is just like a tiny rest stop, I don't think anyone actually LIVES here. The hotels are probably crap," Tidus puts in.

"Ya," Wakka agrees…sort of.

"Excuse me," Will breaks in, and we all turn. "Our ship has lots of room; you guys could stay with us, perhaps?"

"I don't think that's—"I begin.

"That's a great idea!" Kairi says; all smiles. "Come on, let's go!"

**A/N This chapter was originally supposed to be longer. But whatever. I don't have internet at home, so I have to use places like Starbucks to get anything posted, and it's a ten dollar fee just to use their internet for twenty-four hours. Yeah, that's only one day, or part of two days. Either way you spin it, it still sucks. Or I could go to my aunt's boyfriend's dad's house, which has internet, but there's no guarantee that I'll even be able to go there whenever I want. We'll just have to wait and see…**

**If you want to learn more about me and Double Date, feel free to check out Double Date: Extras Edition. Its jam packed full of useful information.**

**Any artists out there? Feel free to send fan-art!**

**Oh, and Special News! We got internet! The moment I've got an update, YOU'LL see it! Ain't it great???!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shipmates

**Chapter 3: Shipmates **

**-Axel-**

We haven't even been in Port Royal for more then two minutes and already Sora and Kairi have gotten us kicked out of a lame-ass café. Now we're stuck sleeping on some wobbly old boat driven by two idiot captains. Ugh, kill me. The old me would have found this whole situation hilarious. But the real me doesn't find this funny at all. The real me just wants to drown himself. The new me and the old me crash, one of us has lost someone, one of us is torn apart…the other is just a memory.

Our entire group is following Jack and Will across the street, and then down an alleyway. Selphie and Tidus are chatting away; Sakura and Riku are walking hand in hand, even though, up till now, they haven't been acting like themselves. Sora and Kairi are fighting for Jack and Will's attention. Wakka is on the phone with Lulu, our old History teacher from Destiny High (those two are involved, it's totally legal now, of course), Lulu is going to be at school with us, she's studying for her masters degree, or doctors…something like that. While Roxas is walking right by my side, Namine's arm strung around his waist, and he's saying something to me and I'm definitely not listening, even though I should. He's my best friend, Roxas is. He was there for me during the tough times. He was there when I was trapped by the organization, desperately trying to get out, and he's been there after Larxene died; after everything came crashing down around my ears.

He's done all that stuff for me and I'm just being a spaz. "I'm sorry…what?" he looks up at me and shakes his head, not smiling. Before Larxene's death, he'd smile about this kind of thing all the time. But now I've been spacing out more frequently, and whenever I do it my thoughts drift back to her, and my heart thumps in that bad-bad way. And I get this feeling…this bad…dark feeling that hovers underneath my skin. She's in my mind, all the time, endlessly tormenting me. And she's there, like a memory. And just like that I'm remembering. That day when we got to take a little vacation, we'd sat by our fireplace and roasted marshmallows, for it was raining too hard to go camping for real. And she'd turned to me, and seen the rain over my shoulder, and whispered those magic words: "God is in the rain," and she'd had me then and there. We'd kissed and torn each other's clothes off and listened to music. It had been a magic day.

That's why it hurt so much to think about it. The comparison between then and now, how bad things are and how great they used to be. That's what tears me up inside, all those memories, all those pains and great moments. It all comes together in one giant knife which is determined to tear out my innards until I'm nothing more then an empty shell.

"I was asking if you wanted to share a room with me on the boat, Jack said there'd be two people per-room. Almost sounds like a cruise ship, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…it does. Don't you want to share the room with Namine?" I think about it and try to make a weak joke, "Don't you want to get buzz-ay?"

He laughs anyway, glad that I'm trying. "Nah, we've got three years of College to do that…or four…how many years of College is it?"

"How should I know?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Just wondering, I guess." He's silent after that, but Namine tries to pick up the ball with; "So what's up with Sora and Kairi, huh? They were INSANE."

Roxas and I agree, "It's like they were going to…claw each other's eyes out, you know? I miss the days when they were dumb and pretty and happy and all that. You know, when thing were," a lump forms in my throat, "better." Roxas and Namine wisely avoid the subject, moving on to babble about other things. I sort of…tune it out though, looking at the backs of Jack and Will, who are making weary conversation with the almost-rapid Sora and Kairi.

And then, suddenly, as if some director made a sudden signal, we all shout in surprise. There, floating at the port; is a large brown boat with white sails and a stereotypical pirates' flag. There are exclamations of surprise, shouts of joy, and even a victory dance or two (**A/N: This wouldn't be a Darkside Incarnate fic if the characters didn't break into a victory dance every now and again**). I sigh wearily, hoping that this mild side adventure will be a distraction.

**-Roxas-**

Jack and Will walk us onto the boat, giving us a tour. "THIS," Jack begins, dramatically; "is the deck! All partying, dancing and boozing will be done here!" Will tries to remind him that they're not running some kind of spring break local, but the captain carries on regardless. "Bellow, are the cabins, where all manner of sex and drugs will occur," Will tries to intervene but Jack sighs anyway: "fine, no drugs but sex is welcome—"Will gives him a smoldering glance; "fine, no sex."

'_To hell with that…' _I think, looking over at Namine casually. She looks up at me, and grasps my hand, gripping it tightly. I smile at her, warmly, and she stands on her tip-toes to give me a kiss on the cheek. Meanwhile, everyone else is distracted by the movement of the sea. So, I turn back to Jack and Will, only to feel Namine commit the subtle art of "_butt-grabbing_". I blush, and she does this really sexy, yet subtle smile.

Shit.

I turn back to Jack and Will, hoping that their damn tour is almost over with. Namine's response is to remove her hand from my butt, and wrap her arm around my waist. I blush even more, as she strokes my hips, thoughtfully. I reach a hand back, tracing the small of her back, and she exhales in that dizzy-making way that they talk about in cheesy romance novels. Except this isn't cheesy, this is the real stuff, the post passion, the love before the love-_making_…foreplay, in other words. And, still tracing the patterns of her back, I wrap my arm firmly around her shoulder, pulling her body close to mine. She smiles, leaning her head into my shoulder. I place a kiss on her temple, breathing into her ear for a moment. She exhales another sensual breath, and I can tell that she's almost reached her limit. My pants are starting to get tight…

_Shit. _

I wonder if Jack would mind if I took her right here. But then, he said sex was only allowed bellow deck, in the cabins. Wait, I packed protection, right??! I whisper into Namine's ear, hurriedly, "Could you…um…check my back pocket?" she turns to me with a questioning look. "Could you see if…there's…acoundominmybackpocket." She stares at me for a second, another curious look. "…a…condom in my pocket…" another look, this one says; _what? _"Could you…_please _check if there's a condom in my back pocket?" She giggles. "Namine…"

"Okay, okay…" she whispers.

Her hand removes itself from my hips, sinking to my back pocket. I'm sweating now, wondering if it's possible for me to get any harder then I already am. I gulp, as she digs around in my back pocket. "Huh…it's really deep…" I glare at her, she giggles. She finally plucks something out, examines it for a few seconds and puts it back in. She gives my butt one more squeeze, before wrapping her arm around my hip once more. "Yep, you've got a condom, plan on using it?" her tone is suggestive, even though it's negative ten volume. I look back at Jack and Will, who are still in a deep argument, with no intention of getting back to the tour.

**SHIT. **

**-Sora-**

Jack and Will are talking about the boat and stuff, telling us where sex and drugs are to be done, where dancing and alcohol is to be held, and all that important stuff. I watch them intently, hanging on to every word. Jack will start to say something, but Will usually ends up interrupting him mid-sentence to discourage the very thing that Jack has just suggested. I watch their argument with interest, noticing how Jack's body moves in a surreal, drunk fashion. Will is deliberate and bold, making sure to re-enforce the point that nothing that we wouldn't do in our parents house is to be done here.

"Oh, Will, just let the kids have fun—"

"Have fun? HAVE FUN? How are they going to do that, huh? Get high, end up pregnant at sixteen—"

"Stop being a dead beat, sailor."

"Did you just call me a dead beat?!"

I look away for a second, seeing Kairi from the corner of my eye. She's sitting there, staring at both Jack and Will as they fire things at each other, back and fourth. Her hair is as red as ever, trailing down her back, and she has that skirt and belt that I used to love on her.

_Used to_

And for once, I see that there's no anger on her face, no screaming or thrashing. It's just her. With that not-quite smile, not-quite frown look on her face. There's no annoyance, no real look, just a dim and surreal blur behind her eyes, as if she's not even seeing the argument. She's zoning out, I bet, disconnected from the world. She's completely and utterly removed.

'…_just like she should stay,' _this little voice in my head says. I try to listen to it, but it's like I'm a computer window that's gotten all…frozen; "This Sora is not responding." _'Remember what she did to you; to everyone.' _And then whatever kind of positive feeling I have for her is gone, leaving behind a melted shell of anger and hurt. I can't even stand to look at her anymore.

I swallow, and look over at Sakura. She's leaning against the ship's rail, while Riku does the same, his arms folded, a few inches away from her. They're not looking at each other, just looking around. Sakura looks left, Riku; right, she turns to him and he turns to her, their eyes meet for a millisecond, before they both look away. Riku sighs; Sakura begins tapping her fingernails on the rail. I walk towards them, walking around Roxas and Namine, and I notice Namine digging through Roxas' back pocket, and him blushing. Weird.

I'm in front of Sakura now, and she's looking at me curiously. I try to say something, but my mind is preoccupied with profound questions such as, '_Does my hair look alright? Did I put on deodorant this morning? Oh my god, I forgot didn't I…did I even pack cologne?! Oh no, she's going to smell me and she's going to die and I'm going to look like a murder and the police will come and—_'

"Sora?" she asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Um…what?"

"…why are you here?"

"Um…well…because when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they—"

"That's," she cringes, "_not _what I meant."

"Oh."

And she gives me a look that says '_Yeah, oh, you colossal dip-shit.' _And I think I'm sort of trembling, and she's still staring at me, and oh, GOD how did things get this bad this fast? Okay, not too late to turn back now…just…

"…is there something you want to tell me?" Sakura asks, concerned.

"Not…here…" and Riku snorts; and I resist the urge to push him off the rail.

"Oh, all right, later then." She looks at something over my shoulder for a few seconds, while inner Sora is screaming at me to say something to her. I sigh, a little too loudly, and move to her other side. She turns to me for a second, as if to say something, but a few seconds go by, and the silence is still hanging there. She turns her head to stare ahead, at the rail. Riku inches a little closer to her, and intertwines his hand with hers. She smiles slightly, only slightly, and I draw hope from that. I prepare to say something, anything, but Jack Sparrow interrupts me.

"Well, that's all for the tour, you lads and lasses go off and do…whatever it is that you want to do," then he turns and begins to argue with Will once more. I sigh, all the courage and determination deflating like an old balloon.

"Look, Sora, I'm going to go hang out with Riku and check out the cabins, okay? I'll see you later." Sakura says this carefully, as if she's afraid of hurting my feelings. I don't reply, even as she cautiously walks away, Riku in tow. I don't say a thing as he looks back at me for a moment, a desperate look in those aquamarine orbs, and still I can't open my mouth. It doesn't matter if she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. It doesn't matter if he wants me to be happy.

I'm still torn to pieces.

**-Sakura-**

We're in our cabin, Riku and I, while a few of the others drink or fuck or whatever the hell it is that they're all doing. Meanwhile we're here, just sitting in the silence. He has a book open, and is flicking through the pages thoughtfully. That's one of many differences between Sora and Riku. Riku can stand still, be quiet and silent, while Sora can't. And neither can I, it seams.

"…So you're just going to let him flirt with me?" I ask, breaking the silence that's been hovering like a thick blanket over both of us. I'm hunched, my hands clasped on my kneecaps, and my fingers clench even tighter as he looks up at me, one perfect silver eyebrow raised slightly.

"I don't know what you're…" I give him a look and he halts, "Well…" he tries to amend, "I guess…"

"It's not an 'I guess' it's an 'I know' as in, 'I know that he's flirting with you Sakura, and I'm so sorry that I haven't done anything about it'," I tell him, calmly.

After a moment of silence; "You're right. I'm sorry," his eyes fall downcast, "it's just…I feel like…I owe him or something. I ruined his relationship just by _being here _and now I have something else that he wants…you. And I feel so guilty about it…all the time. I want to make amends," aquamarine eyes dart up to meet my own. "I don't know what I'm doing," he leans forward across the bed, and his pale hand falls over my dark one. I don't move to shake him off, or do anything really; I just sit there, as he places a kiss on my lips. "Everything's so screwed up…and I don't know how to fix it."

"Then don't fix it," I say, looking up at him. "Let the chips fall where they may." I crawl towards him now, grasping him by the shoulders. "You don't have to fix everything," I purr, and I feel the enchantress, cold, unfeeling, manipulative…emerging from within me, "after all," I grind my body against his, "it's not your job."

**-Roxas-**

"That was amazing," Namine says, quietly. She stretches out her arms, and I smile, wrapping my own arms around her body.

"Yeah, it was," I tell her, snuggling into the pale skin. I remember our first time like it was yesterday, it all happened so fast. It was at my party, I pressured her, even though I knew that we weren't completely ready, even though I knew there was some risk to it, regardless of the condom. The sex itself was amazing, it flowed with passion, it was quick, yet dragged out, and it was hot, begging but never taking, wishing, wanting…powerful. It was nice to be inside her, to kiss her and be kissed by her. It was beautiful, and terrible and reckless and stupid. But that all amounted to part of the attraction, really. What's life without taking a few risks?

She seems to purr beside me, and I smile nice and slow, wondering when we'll have to get up. "I can't believe they're letting us stay here…in this ship…it doesn't seam real…too good to be true, I guess you could say."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I let her rest her head on my chest, and smile when she does so. Her blonde locks cascade over my skin, and I can't help but think about Destiny, wondering what our place is in the web of joys and sufferings, in the living and the dying.

And still, a tiny, tiny part of me is still nagging about—

"I wonder how Axel's fairing…" Namine wonders, dazedly. "We should've hung out with him more…we're really his only friends here. Sora barely knows him, Sakura could care less, Kairi's…Kairi…and don't get me started on Selphie." She sighs, "Maybe we shouldn't have done this, maybe—"

I silence her with a kiss, its light, and our lips slip against each other in a beautiful way. And I feel it in the air, the destiny, the light that shines all around me, I feel it pulling the strings…and I see Namine, my _someone, _my _something…_my _everything_. This is her…the one person who makes it all worth it.

The kiss breaks, and her head lies against my chest, once again. "Stop worrying about them, Namine…I know we said that we'd be…that we'd be there for everyone…but that's a promise that we can't always keep. We have to have time for ourselves, you know? Or we'll lose ourselves in all the promises and in all the pain, you know? I don't know how to explain it right…but I feel like—"she silences me with another kiss (this one lustful and fulfilling), and I fall headfirst into it, as her body smashes into mine, our lips dancing a tango.

She breaks it for a moment, smiling; "You had me at 'Namine'."

-**Sora-**

The ship is nice, shiny, cool I guess. All those words would distract me, would give me something to think about and talk about and feel. Or, at least…they would back then, back when things were simple, when Kairi was Kairi and Sora was Sora and they were both in love; and Riku was away at boarding school, and Sakura didn't exist. Things were so easy then. There wasn't all this…all this…I don't even know how to explain it.

I'm walking, my shoes making a soft squishing noise against the floor. I rest myself on the rail, looking down at the water as it sloshes against the boat. It's night time, the stars are bright and shining, Namine and Roxas went to their room for the night, so did Riku and Sakura. I wanted to hang out with them, but they never showed up on deck. I'd love to go down and knock on their door, ask them why they didn't come, why they're being such backstabbing idiots. But what if all I heard were pleasure-moans, or tongues being driven into another's mouth? What would that do to me?

I'm all ready kind of…heart-broken…yeah, that's it. Someone got a sledge hammer and slapped the hell out of my heart, and now it's cracked right down the middle, and it's pieces keep falling off, and I can't do anything to stop it—stop this, stop anything—because I'm lost, it feels like, I'm so, so lost.

And I don't want to be found.

"Aye, I bought this ship a while ago," a drawl-filled voice slithers to my ears, and I glance behind me to see Kairi and Captain Jack in deep conversation. "I happened on an old scallywag named Barbosa; he was quite the 'pirate', wanted to take all my money for this fine sailing specimen. Would've spent all that money to, had it not been for my steadfast wit and charismatic demeanor." Kairi is hanging onto his every word, and it makes me sick, sick to my center, my middle, my everything.

"Yeah, you do seem very witty," and he throws back his head and laughs, as if everything she's saying is true. But it's not; she'd do anything to get a relationship, with just a friend or a boyfriend, anything to get in your pants…or maybe that's just a little too harsh.

…But she did do everything in her power to ruin our relationship; she got a metaphorical sledgehammer and pounded the hell out of it. And then she turned my heart into glass, I guess you could say. And now it's lying in pieces on the floor and there's…nothing I can do about it.

I wonder if you can buy metaphorical glue.

Ha.

They'd make a fortune from me, and guys like me. Guys who did anything and everything to get someone back and keep them, guys who let their guard down for one second, and lost it all.

"Well, dear girl, I'm off to see what dear William's up to. You'll watch over my ship, won't you?" and I can detect a trusting tone, or an imitation of one. I can feel her scrambling to take the bate, like a fish.

"Oh, yes, of course Jack…your ship is in good hands," she smiles a seductive smile—the kind that I used to get—and Jack smiles too, before walking off the boat, and into the dark streets. Kairi sees me looking, and does that girl thing where she swings her hips in a dramatic fashion. I'd like to think that it makes her look like a total fool, like those hips aren't the hottest thing ever, like her hair doesn't make me lust. But it does…it all does; I want all of her to be all of me, and to love her with all that I am, and want her with all that I am. But I don't. Not now, and hopefully not ever again.

Is it wrong…to want the past?

"Why, hello Sora," she smiles a smile that just screams _trouble_, and stands a few feet behind me, hands on hips, leaning slightly to the right in a ridiculously girly fashion? She wears this style like an old glove.

"Ugh, Kairi; what do you want?" I ask, bitterly.

Either she doesn't take the hint, or she really, really enjoys my pain.

"Why, Sora! I'm shocked. What's with the open hostility? I thought we were friends."

I breathe evenly, trying to get a grip. "We were, _Kairi_, a long, long time ago. Then you got into my pants, and then you got my heart and smashed it. We were friends…once. But I don't think we can ever get back to that," I say this as calmly as possible, even though my fists are shaking by my sides.

She smiles slightly, "If I remember correctly," she walks over to my left side, leaning against the rail, and I follow her example, "it was you who got into _my _pants, pervert."

"Slut."

"Touché," she smiles, looking out across the water with heavy interest. "You know, it's funny. I came over here to brag, to tell you that I'm getting some, and rub it in your face. But you seem to have ruined that for me, and the more and more I'm around you, the more and more I don't really want to rub anything in your face. It's pretty weird," she says, off-handedly. I glance over at her, surprised, and she shrugs.

"…I feel the same way. When you came over I was going to say something like 'fuck off, bitch' but now…" I shrug, and she laughs, lightly.

"Nice."

"I thought so."

She turns to me again, looking at me straight in the eye. "I don't know why you do this…why you torture yourself. I offered myself to you, and you turned me down…if you're so unhappy, what on Earth possessed you to say no?" she asks, curious.

"…because…I wanted to feel like I had control over my own destiny, my own choices. I wanted to feel like it was me in charge of me…I wasn't going to be your lap dog. Didn't I tell you that before?"

"If you did, we were probably both drunk."

"You have been partying a lot," I say, evenly.

"And you haven't? Oh, wait, no. I forgot, your pleasure centers lie in _speed dating_, skank."

"Hypocrite."

"Wow, big word for you Sora."

I glare at her. "I'm not dumb, okay?"

"You're not dumb, I'll give you that, just a little, you know," she sniffs, "simple."

"Wait a sec—"

"I'm back," a loud voice interrupts us, and we both turn to see the newcomer, well, returning old-comer, more like. Jack stands there, a blushing William Turner standing next to him, and a certain waitress walking in front of them.

"So this is your ship…" she asks, walking calmly across the deck.

"Y-yes!" Will hurries to catch up with her, "do you like it?!"

"I'm intrigued."

We watch them for a few moments, before Kairi murmurs, "You know what this means, don't you?" I nod halfheartedly, knowing full well what's going on. She explains it anyway. "Look…this isn't me, okay? This is you. You're the one who's holding on to all these feelings…not me, okay?"

"Sure it is. You're the one who won't let _me _go."

"As if I could ever—no…look…this isn't about that. I'm over it…and you should get over it too. I want to be something like a friend…I want to be something important…something that matters to you, I guess."

"Fine, fine," I say, even though her words have made the glass start to beat inside me. "I get that. Now go party with your boy toy."

She chooses to ignore the end of that comment, and walks calmly towards Jack, quickly throwing herself headfirst into an animated conversation. I watch them for a few seconds, before walking downstairs to the cabins. All the other ones are taken except the one at the end of the hall. I know that Sakura's is room number four, and as I walk by it, I stop. I turn towards the metallic door, and my fist aches to knock upon it. To hear that sound, to see Sakura's face, as she answers the door with a big smile, and a warm welcome.

I don't knock.

**A/N I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY YOU HAVE NO IDEA! OH MY GOD FORGIVE ME, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! (Cough) Sorry, it's just, a lot of stuff's been going on with me recently, and plus Christmas came and went, and I…(grinds teeth) **_**didn't **_**get Buffy Season Seven…(growl). Anyways, now to talk about the chapter. **

**My goal for this chapter, originally, was for Axel to get his say (see opening rant), and for Roxas and Namine to get some much needed love. But, as with a lot of my chapters, the plan changed. After the first Roxas and Namine interaction (the second rant), I inserted Sora's little rant (where he attempts to interact with Sakura, but fails rather miserably) to reinforce the fact that Sora is **_**not **_**happy. Sora's in a lot of pain, and it'll take a lot of time to bring him back to his former self. I, for one, love emotional scenes, it should be a writers dream to write scenes that impact the characters strongly. **

**Livid Love will probably be a bit longer then Rocky Relationships, and just as Rocky introduced the concept of multiple story arcs, Livid Love will also bring something new to the bag. See, it's basically divided into two parts. Right now, we're in Part 1, Road Trip. Part 2 will begin when they get to the University. Part 1 is, you guessed it, going to revolve around their trip from Destiny Islands to the University. This will rehash what happened last time, and will also deal with the introduction of many Disney Characters. These characters will only appear briefly in tiny story arcs which will advance the overall plot, and often lead to the evolution of a character or characters.**

**The first sub-arc is Port Royal, which will last about four chapters.**

**Now, Part 2, Before Dawn, is going to last only a few chapters. It will involve the characters getting used to their classes, as well as the introduction of the main antagonist (three guesses who that is), a side villain, and a sort of in-between named (SPOILER!!) Tifa! Then comes part 3, where, much like the last three or four chapters of **_**Rocky**_**, where everything will rise up towards the whole "climax" thing. Everyone will draw together and tear apart, and everything will fall to pieces…and may stay in pieces. Part 3 will be called Avalanche. **

**Next time on…Livid Love!! (DUN, DUN, DUUUUN!):**

**The gang's personalities clash, as Jack and Will try to act as mediators. Lots of fun, fun, fun.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lover Boys and Girls

**-Chapter 4: Lover Boys and Girls- **

**-Riku-**

She breathes so soft, the slightest exhale makes me think of last night; all the dirty things we did. All of it in the supposed name of love, but it's hard to think that way when there's but one blanket and wooden walls blocking you're exposed body from the world. It's hard to think anything when your body wants it so, so much, when your mind is screaming at you to keep it together. You promised you'd hang out with Sora…you promised yourself that you wouldn't let him slip through your fingers. You said you'd keep your promises. You said you'd protect Sakura from his eyes…but the guilt won that battle too. And how do you win her trust back? You let her get into your pants without resistance; you let yourself be pinned down and kissed so, so severely. You let your lips be abused, your pride thrown aside. It all turns so useless.

Sakura's black hair is spread across the bed, the strands acting like a web of blackness, covering some of your chest, light as feathers, tickling you. Her back is to you, a clear sign that she knows last night wasn't right either. She knows something's off…just like I do. I sense it in every touch, every kiss, and every moment where I look at her and she looks away.

I reach out and place a hand on the small of her back, following the trail of her spine. I lean close to her, placing a slow kiss on an olive skinned shoulder. "Sakura…?" I whisper, in her ear. "Wake up."

She doesn't move; her eyelids don't even flutter. She remains in a deep slumber, and I'm left there, pretending to myself that my voice has some remote affect on her.

I remember the days when things were simple, you know? When she said stuff like "I love you," in that voice that made me feel like she really meant it. And I remember the days when she wasn't so deep in thought about Larxene, or Axel, or Roxas or Namine. I remember when Sakura was Sakura and Riku was Riku and the two often sexed each other up whenever they got too bored to think of something else to do. Yes. Those were the days. Oh, but there's the kicker…that word: _were. _Those WERE the fucking days. As in, the past, before, maybe again, not yet…I wish it could just be a nowThese ARE the fucking days: the golden years, all that shit and more.

But it isn't. It's a past. Not a present or a future: a past.

Because in the end, that's all me and Sakura have right now…the memories.

With all those thoughts, it's a wonder I can get up and get dressed, but I manage somehow. Don't ask how it's possible…believe me, I don't know. It just sort of happens…with me jumping around not-too-gracefully, trying to pull on a pair of pants. Then I fit myself in a tight blue shirt, and adorn a black hoodie. I use the hood to hide the disaster that is my hair—a silver mom, all full of tangles and shit—then I open the door and slide out, soundlessly, Sakura's even breaths acting as my soundtrack.

-**Axel**-

The dreams are the worst part.

Every night, it's her I see, behind these eyelids. I see the light blonde hair, and the furious green eyes. I see the blood-soaked black of her robe; I see the paleness of the skin, the light red tinge of her lips, as she slips away. I remember her kisses, her touches, and her last words. It all happens in one dream. An entire love story recycled in a short night. And at the end of it all, I snap upwards from a particularly bad nightmare, breathing heavily. I sit there, half expecting Larxene's corpse to be beside me in the cold sheets, but they're not. There's just me, bare chest rising and falling too fast. My sweat's fucking everywhere.

It's like this every night, of course.

But lets not reflect the past…after all, that happened hours ago. Now I'm just sitting in bed, still not clothed, vaguely wondering who convinced me to sleep on this old boat.

It's time to get up when I hear shuffling outside, and the dim sounds of a cranky Kairi and an over dramatic Selphie fighting. I can't make out their words, but the tone is clear.

'_Kairi's pissed,_'I think, '_Huh. Well. It's a normal day then._' Which I guess should be sad, I guess this should be a "shut up Axel, you're being pessimistic!" but now, that's just not the case. It seems like she's pissed everyday. And by everyday I mean every, as in always and forever. Yeah, not so great when you're not talking about _nice _forever things, huh? Fuck.

I pull myself out of bed, pulling on some clothes dimly, letting my thoughts wander. This is something that I'm usually pretty weary of…the thought wandering. Unless it's early in the morning, I make sure my mind is _preocupado_. If I'm not going over the lyrics of a song, again and again and again…if I'm not absorbed in a random inner monologue…my thoughts become _her. _Larxene, my lover, takes over. All I think of is her; all I think of is how I lost her.

But it's not so bad in the morning. When my body's just barely adjusting to the awake-ness, I can lose myself in the new sensations. I can feel the cold of my feet, touch my hair and feel how out of place it is. I like the material, as it hits my chest, or rises up the thin legs. I hear the snap as my back cracks, inhale the metallic scented air.

It's nice, you know? It's _nice_ to get lost in translation, to wander through the sensations and the feelings…to let the grief be eclipsed by first-of-the-day experiences.

**-Sora-**

I'm out on deck, feeling the sea breeze. Apparently Jack drove the boat out and cruised a bit last night…funny, I could've sworn that we never even moved, had I not waken up to be in the middle of a deep blue sea. It's a nice sea too, I can see all the way to the bottom…all the little fishes swimming up and down.

It's kind of cool, like a whole other world down there. Does that world have the problems that this one does? Does that world know about things like love, or lust, or useless sex? Does it fear loss? Does it lose loved ones? Do its girlfriends go all psycho-bitch on you?

…I didn't think so.

"Hello, most cheerful of ex-boyfriends!" a voice booms behind me. I turn to see Kairi, who's walking at a brisk pace towards me. When she reaches me, we stand there looking for half a second, before she moves to my left side, leaning against the rail with arms crossed. "Huh. I could swear we were in this same position just yesterday."

"You swear right," I say, as a snappy retort. Is it not awesome? Oh, shoot me.

"Say, Sora?"

"What?"

"What's with the bad mood, _hombre_?" she asks.

"_What_ bad mood?"

"That one! Right there!" she exclaims, and I give her my best impression of a Sakura death glare. Kairi laughs, which means that I didn't pull it off. Damn it.

"What I mean is," she says, after the laughter has died down, "lately, you've been all with the snippy and the snappy and the completely random outbursts of anger." She says it all so matter-of-fact-ish that it's almost too easy to get swept up in her logic. This is what she does; she'll nail you with her metaphors and her insights. Then she says it all in this…believable tone, and it's impossible to get out of the spiral, the spiral of believing and loving and kissing and touching and worshipping Kairi. And by then, it's already too late. You're her bitch. She's your master. End of story.

Well. It's never too late to break away from your leash. "I'm not big with the hostility. And you can't pretend that you haven't been a mega-bitch."

She does that eyebrow thing, were one goes way up, with the other staying in place. An art I've never been able to master. "Mega bitch? Me? Oh please."

"Yes. Mega bitch. You. Definitely."

She glares at me for a second. "Alright, I'm not talking to you anymore." She turns on her heel, and strolls off. I watch her retreating back, and cough, with a barely concealed _'MEGA BITCH!' _hidden inside.

She turns back to me, and I swear to god her nostrils flare. "Who are you to call me a bitch? It's not like we're middle-school kids anymore. That word actually _means _something now." Her eyes narrow as she walks back to me at a brisk pace. "News flash, _baby_," I flinch at the word. It used to be a term of endearment, but now it's just a sarcastic blow. "I'm nobody's bitch. Not Jack's. Not Riku's. And most _definitely _not yours." She smiles at me coyly, and my own eyes narrow.

"Don't do that."

She smiles wider, "What?"

"Don't smile when you're acting like a total bitch. It only makes you look bitchier."

Her smile vanishes, "Ha. Mr. Corniest-Smile has something to say about _me _now? Oh, that's likely."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a kid!" I'm very nearly shouting now.

"Why? It's not like it doesn't _fit._"

"What?!"

"You _are _a kid, Sora. You are the single most immature person I have EVER MET!" she's screaming in my face now.

I scream back: "I don't care what you think of me, you heartless piece of trash!"

"I. Am. NOT. HEARTLESS!"

"Yeah, right, I forgot about all your "peace on Earth" tendencies. Which isn't hard, considering they DON'T EXIST!"

"SHUT U—"

"PEOPLE!" Will yells out. "Stop fighting like little children!"

"For the last time!" I yell out, "I AM NOT A CHILD!"

Kairi just glares at me, while Will is stricken speechless. He shakes his head, getting out of the silence. "You guys need to stop. I'm not saying you're kids, but I'm starting to think you both need a time out."

I shake my head, all the energy suddenly gone. "No…forget it. We'll stop." Kairi looks ready to argue, but I silence her with a pleading look. She stares at me, and there's this sort of mental battle, me VS Kairi. Apparently I come out on top, because she shrugs, defeated-like.

"I'm done too," she says, with a sigh. Will stares at her for a moment, and Elizabeth comes out of the ships hull behind him.

She looks between the three of us, confused, and Kairi shakes her head. The red head turns and walks away. I look after her, wondering why I feel so ashamed of myself.

**-Sakura-**

Looks like shit went down with Sora and Kairi, as usual. It's what woke me up. Something like a natural alarm clock. I wonder what the argument was about _this _time. What could have brought on another Sora and Kairi spat?

My head hurts too much to think, some kind of migraine. I know I didn't drink last night. If I had, I would distinctly remember dancing like a hoe and singing some Shakira ballad, and I neither of these occurrences come to mind. All I remember is kissing Riku, trying to get the pain and the confusion to go away, trying to bring back the spark. And the whole time, at the back of my mind, all I could think of was '_The spark is dead._' So many fights had been fought lately; so many doubts and insecurities had been brought out. I just don't know what to do anymore, how to cope.

I feel like I'm losing my grip on reality, the sense of it, the realness of it. Everything becomes so mixed up and out of order, I can't help but get lost in it all. The simple things that brought me so much pleasure in the old life cease to matter now. After you've indirectly killed someone, screwing the "bad boy" doesn't matter quite so much. I still love him, even if I did tell him that before I truly, _truly _meant it. Love isn't something that falls out of the sky when you first meet someone on a train. It's something that happens over time, grows within you, and thrives within you. I love him now. But the spark…the fire that I felt on that first train ride is just…_gone_,replaced by mourning and seduction.

I wish I could fan those flames, pour gasoline on them to bring back the attraction of what was before. But it doesn't seem like there's anything I can really do. I'm trapped like this, remembering how we were, regretting what we are. It all adds up to a lot sighing.

And on that note, a sigh bursts from my mouth. I smile absentmindedly at the thought, and sit up in bed. I swing my legs over the edge and get dressed quickly. Riku isn't around, which I suppose is a good thing, considering that I'd probably just ignore him. I've been doing that a lot lately, with the ignoring and what-not. I believe it has something to do with me being some kind of bitch…? I don't know; something along those lines. It could be the absence of the spark, I know I'm still into him somewhat, but right now I know that something's missing from this…relationship…if that's what you can even call it.

The top deck is full of hungry teens by now, and the ship has sailed back to Port, and also, food. At this very moment, we are all stampeding out of the boat. Jack and Will do their best to herd us, while Elizabeth simply looks on with a far away gaze, I sense that she is completely overwhelmed, as are the others. I feel like we're the kids who get to go to the zoo on a field trip, and now we're just running amuck, bringing with us total chaos and complete and utter disorder.

Jesus.

We reach a breakfast place, with a sign that gives me the instantaneous feeling that the bacon is going to be soggy with grease, and the eggs far too mucky.

"What can I get you?" a waitress asks the small group of us that went to this restaurant. The group basically split into fourths, with Sora, Kairi, Riku, and I all at the Bacon Shack. Meanwhile, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka went off to find a donut shop. Axel, Roxas, and Namine proceeded to find somewhere that sells "cinnamon rolls", while Jack, Will, and Elizabeth went off to the Port Royal Café, because Elizabeth needed to get back to her shift, and she could provide the two men with free breakfast.

While I consider all of this, the waitress has begun to tap her foot impatiently. "Miss, what can I—"

"Oh! Uh…I'll have a shrimp skillet, please, and some orange juice."

"Right, and how about you sir?" she asks Riku, turning to him. Her eyes gaze at him just a little too long, their pale, ocean green drifting over his chiseled body. I have the sudden urge to whip out a scythe. But Riku throws a quick glance at me, and I stare back into those aquamarine eyes. It becomes clear to me that he couldn't possibly have an interest in this flirt dressed from head to toe in a checkered skirt.

"I'll have your special of the day, and water."

"Yes," she says, her eyes sliding off of him and down to her notepad. She writes it down with the speed and skill that only a long-time waitress could pull off. I find myself pitying her, this woman who has put hours of her life into a profession that revolves around the continuous service of others, without ever getting anything back in return. "…what about you, sir?" she asks Sora, who replies with a monotone "hot chocolate" and "yes, that's all." I can see Kairi resisting the urge to tell the waitress that Sora shouldn't have sugar.

I toss a look at her, and she stares back at me. A smirk flows over her face, and I can tell that she's decided to do it. I shake my head, but she only smiles wider. I put my head down and shake it once more.

"Oh, Sora…?" she drags out his name in this mischievously bitchy way. I glare at her, but she continues on, "I thought your mommy said you weren't supposed to _have _sugar…" he fixes her with a very characteristically un-Sora glare.

"Shut up."

"Not my fault you're a hyper active little—"

"Not MY fault you're a scheming little bitch, but we've all got—"

"What? Problems? Please, I'm not the one who insists on dating anyone and everyone in a twenty mile radius—"

"Yeah, you just insist on, you know, FUCKING everyone in a twenty mile—"

"Ugh! Rip off insult, dumb ass!"

"Awe, there are rules? Bitch going to cry?"

"No, that's more of a _childish _thing to do, of which you are an expert."

"Don't even—"

"Everyone quiet…" Riku says, suddenly. His voice is so quiet and low that it breaks through everything. Sora and Kairi both turn and stare, my gaze, however, remains fixed on the table. "We are in a public place. If you insist on bickering like children, I'm going to make us leave, and we are not going to eat. Do I make myself clear?"

Sora nods, slightly.

Kairi follows suit.

My eyes remain where they are.

-**Namine-**

Axel is strolling ahead, I mean, seriously strolling. He doesn't seem to care that Roxas and I are struggling to keep up with him. We call out to him but he only throws a "hurry up" back at us. I guess fast walking friends are just one price to pay on the search for cinnamon rolls. And what a quest it is, we've been wandering for what seems like half an hour, and still we're no closer to finding the most precious of treasures, a pastry of sugar and fattening calories.

The wind pushes Axel's hair backwards, and I can't help but stare as he moves through the crowd. He slides through, not noticing the people around him. He barely notices when a cat screeches in protest after he almost runs it over. He doesn't bat an eyelash when its owner yells "Watch it!" or raise an eyebrow when a bicycler weaves in front of him, almost crushing his left foot. He doesn't protest or shrug, or get angry, or even sigh in relief. He merely walks past, showing no emotion.

Going through the motions?

Roxas is trying to walk fast beside me, and I'm trying to catch up with Axel. We're a little behind him, and I don't want to run or call out his name. Doing so might disrupt the search for cinnamon rolls, after all. I just wish he'd turn around.

"Axel!" Roxas yells, beside me. I silently thank him for doing what I couldn't. I've been afraid of Axel lately, of saying the wrong thing. I don't think I've raised my voice around him in months; it forever remains at barely above a whisper. Even now I don't use it, as Axel turns around and gives Roxas an inquisitive glance. Inquisitive…that's the first emotion I've really seen from him all day long.

"What is it?" he asks, his voice quiet, absent of its usual fiery energy. I glance back at Roxas, who politely asks Axel to slow the fuck down. Axel only shakes his head and says that at this rate, they'll never get to the cinnamon rolls. Roxas tries to argue, but Axel holds up a hand. He tells Roxas that if he has a problem with his speed then he should've tagged along with some _other _helpless sap. I can hear the remnants of the old Axel in this conversation, and I can't help but smile.

"Got it memorized?" he asks, finally.

Roxas grunts; "Shove it."

"Aw, Roxie, that hurts."

"Like I said, shove it."

Axel smiles again, and Roxas shows a little smile of his own. Me and Roxas walk up to Axel, catching up with him, and my hero grabs my hand, smiling. "Shall we?"

I smile up at him, "We shall."

Axel makes a gagging noise, smiling despite himself, as the three of us proceed to find the cinnamon rolls. It's a little while later before Axel turns another corner, gradually gaining speed again. Roxas calls out to him again to "slow his ass down" and Axel reluctantly complies.

And that's basically how it goes for three or four hours. It's half an hour before I smell cinnamon rolls, courtesy of a quaint little shop called "The Bun". We walk inside, and Axel immediately dashes to the counter, chatting up the sales guy and requesting a bunch of different cinnamon rolls.

Roxas and I walk over to a coffee section, with an assortment of tiny little mugs and creamers. I pick one up, "Oooh, Hazel Nut, I love this stuff!"

"Eh," Roxas shrugs, indifferently, "I like it black."

"Isn't that for 'the hardcore'?" I ask, with a teasing smile. He only grins and gives me a kiss on the cheek, letting his tongue linger for a moment.

"Baby, you know I'm as hardcore as it gets."

I shake my head, grinning.

**-Axel-**

I'm talking to the sales guy, unable to take my eyes off of the tons and tons of metallic rings that align his ears, and one through his nose. "So, what's good here?" I ask him, unable to take my eyes off of the tons and tons and tons and tons of cinnamon rolls behind the glass plating. I can feel my mouth begin to water.

"Oh, you've got your…cinnamon buns, and your mega buns, and your mini-buns for dieters and your bite-size for just a short snack, and your extra cinnamon…basically its just variations of the same basic recipe. Here at 'The Bun' we cater to your needs with any combination of cinnamon roll specifications—"Get that out of a hand book?" I interrupt, unable to resist. He only nods, and motions to a cinnamon roll, silently asking me what it is exactly that I want.

I consider it for a moment, skimming my fingers over the glass, feeling the warmth radiate from it. "I'll have six cinnamon rolls and two mega-buns please," I say, finally. The cashier guy nods, slipping his hands behind the glass and removing the cinnamon rolls with shiny metal tongs.

"So, you live around here?" he asks, ringing up my order.

I pay him, while answering, "Nah, I'm just on my way to the University with my buddies."

"Yeah, me too. I'm only here to get a few more pay checks before I ship off with my little sis."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah. I'm Alex, by the way," he says, flipping a few locks of shadow-black hair out of his distinctly red eyes…

**A/N Hello, faithful readers who I hope haven't deserted me. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer then usual, just like the last one, because I want to gradually improve on my writing, starting with things like length, with chapters and paragraphs. I hope you've noticed that I've improved a little. I'm done playing the little league; I'm trying to be a major player now. I look at Double Date and all I can think is "amateur." The chapters were so short, the paragraphs so small. **

**But I'd like to hear from you.**

**What are my strengths, weaknesses, and the like? **

**I know I'm in no position to ask things of you, but I honestly hope that you guys will respond. Again, I apologize for the long wait for the chapters. All I can say that until I get into the swing of things, this is just how it's going to be.**

**Also, does anyone remember why this new character is so special? I hope you guys have been paying attention. **


	5. Chapter 5: Hello, My Name is Alex

**-Chapter 5: Hello, My Name is Alex-**

**-Axel-**

A name tag: 'Hello, My Name is—' Alex is filled in the blank space in scratchy red penned hand writing. I glance down at the tag, making sure to remember his name; I don't want to forget it. I have to keep it memorized, you know? '_I'm Alex by the way,_' memorize that Axel, memorize that.

"So what's up with you?" he asks, red eyes gazing at me wearily.

I shrug; I've been shrugging a lot lately. It's a sign of maybe, of '_I'm not sure,_' I'm not so sure of anything anymore. My life used to have things like foundations, barriers that kept me from falling forward into nothing…into an everlasting gray. But they have been shattered, broken by a single bullet. Now I've fallen forward into that nothing, into that darkness…into the gray.

"Huh, you're really making a statement for how articulate you young guys are starting to get, aren't you?" Alex grins, smug.

"Well, I try."

"I've noticed."

This conversation can only go so far, and I don't think I'm in any position to carry it any farther. "Listen, man, I should probably get back to my friends over there, they're probably waiting for me."

"Yeah…they're pretty short, looks like they need someone to look after them, someone like you." The words are like a blow to the chest. They make me want to turn heel and walk away; they make me want to cry out, to laugh hysterically. Me? Looking out for Roxas and Namine? What a laugh.

"I'm not Watch Dog material…I can barely take care of myself," I say, holding back the laughter that threatens to boil into me. Maybe it has something to do with the scent of coffee in the air…coffee and Tag Body Spray, most likely radiating off Alex. Maybe the bizarre combination is making me crazy, maybe I was just born crazy, maybe—

"Huh." Alex bites his lip, thoughtfully, a metallic piercing glowing as the light refracts off of it. "You seem like it…the Guardian type. Like me. I've never been the adventurous guy…the one who runs into the forest towards the scary noises…I've never been curious George. That was always my sister. I watch out for her. If I didn't…" at this he seems to have lost words, and instead shrugs. "If I didn't, then I'm not sure what would happen. I think you were meant for this too." He glances over my shoulder, where an elderly man waits impatiently for his order. "I'll only be a minute, sir," he calls out, before quickly grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me close. "_We're sort of alike…except one of us has lost our way, I don't know what's the matter with you, what your funk is. But you have to deal. You need to get back to what you're good at. I know I don't know you. But I feel like…I feel like we were supposed to meet here. I can't explain it._" He releases my shoulder, and I stumble back, his words burning me. "Think about that," he says, with a wink, as the next customer rushes at the chance to finally place an order.

I try to signal Alex that our little talk isn't over, but he's far too wrapped up in this next customer, who is giving him a quiet lecture about work ethics, to which the boy is casually ignoring.

'_I don't know what your funk is…'_

Damn right, you don't.

'_But you have to deal._'

Who are you to tell me…?

"Axel!" Namine calls out, motioning me over to our table. I walk quickly to give her our order, which I've been holding in a knuckle-white grip.

**-Sakura- **

We're all wrapped up in this stone cold silence, no one's moving, and it doesn't seam like anyone's in the process of breathing. Not Sora, not Kairi, not Ri—not my boyfriend. Not even me. I'm usually the socialite in these situations, the one who breaks the ice. But now, here, all I am is frozen.

Next best ice breaker, Kairi, slowly looks up, "One of us has to talk sometime and it might as well be me." She glances around the table, possibly searching for something to continue her opening with.

"And one of us needs to shut the hell up," Sora hisses, glancing up at her, his eyes narrow and watery.

"My god, Sora, you look like you're going to cry…but then, I always have been good at getting _strong _reactions out of you," at this Kairi winks, every ounce of her oozing with a malicious edge.

"Stop it, you two," Riku says, eyeing them from beneath perfect lashes. I stare at him. How beautiful he is…how undeserving I must be of such a thing, of such a person.

"Stop trying to be my dad, Riku," Sora's now eyeing him with a vehement glare.

"Maybe he wouldn't have to if you two weren't acting like stupid little children having a spat," I snap, finally drawn into this conversation. The room is suddenly hot, the walls pressing it with a thousand invisible fingers.

"So the town slut has something to say now?" Kairi asks with a twisted smirk.

"This coming from you…that's almost funny, in a morbid way."

"You really ARE campaigning for Bitch of the Year aren't you?"

"Well, I thought I'd ask the defending champion for a few pointers," I smirk back at her, my face feeling just as twisted. I'm slipping back into it, into that role of the enchantress, becoming that woman who manipulated everyone oh so easily.

"_Enough._" Riku whispers this, but it feels like a speech from Adolph Hitler. The tone is like ice, freezing me up, but not just me, all of us. "We're leaving," he says, now, getting up, just as a waitress approaches with our drinks.

Riku marches out of the shop, Kairi and Sora following carefully behind. Riku doesn't give us a single glance, not even when the waitress stares at us all with wide eyes. He doesn't pause when Sora calls out his name, or when Kairi tells Sora to shut up.

I'm still sitting down, staring after them all. The waitress pauses to set my drink in front of me. But I don't drink it. I get up and I leave. This time the woman calls out after me, but I don't listen. I follow my "friends" out side.  
This situation officially sucks.

**-Alex-**

Axel. Alex. It feels like that's a sign, you know. Anagramming usual means stuff. Like, John Green's always talking about it. It means something, the letters. When you scramble it up, no matter how fucked it gets, it can always lead back to it…the source. Maybe Axel is something related to my source, something to help me find out exactly what I'm running towards.

That's a whole lot of maybe.

Taking orders behind a desk for minimum wage isn't exactly helping my thought process.

Had this job forever…me, some coffee, assorted snacks, a bunch of idiot tourists and the occasional _boy_. But then, those ones are rare too. Usually it's some old man, or some _teacher _wanting to stop by so he can drink some _coffee _to soothe the aching _wounds _that his students are _constantly inflicting on his tortured soul. _

This is the shit that I deal with everyday. Always. Without fail. Well, no, there's fail. Big fails…buckets full of **failure** and the worst part is that nobody realizes it but me. But lately, something's **fucked **with my system. All kinds of things are happening. Some kid has grabbed the bottle of root beer that is my life and given it a good shake. Suddenly the fist full of assholes that arrive at my store aren't so bad…and the _boys _appear more, and become more interesting. Like _Axel_. Sexy, by all accounts. He's got that whole Shield thing going for him, and the moment I saw him I felt some kind of connection. Which is good, cause' lately the only connection I've been feeling is when I'm all alone, if you know what I mean.

Then rewind a bit, two weeks ago, and suddenly little sister shows up in my town, which is never a good sign. The last time she showed up she'd gotten it in with some guy…a bad, bad, bad guy way back on the Island and dragged me all the way there just to get involved. I didn't mind, cause hey, it's protecting Angel.

Time before that, she came because she needed money, I went out to my car only for us to get jumped by an idiot in a black coat demanding my money. I went to hand it over, but Angel surprised me. Suddenly she was a force of fucking _nature_. And I was a part of it. She flew at them, knocked them out cold, giggling like a school girl the whole way. Until one was left standing she told him "Tell Marluxia that if he's going to take on _me_, he needs to send something besides a couple of boys playing at men." Poor guy ran the other way, screaming the whole way. His buddies followed after they got their overall consciousness back. I told her to call the police, but she said it wouldn't do much good. "They've got rich families," she'd tell me, "The kind of rich that buys you right out of prison."

And now she's here again, said she needed a ride to a university in a couple weeks. At first I was excited, cause' hey, Angel somehow achieved some kind of graduation, even though she's been transferred to so many schools. It's hard to pay for someone's intuition when you're two or so hours away from them. Dad's dead and Mom…she's not a factor.

The excitement was pouring out; until I found out that some serious shady business was paying for it. She wouldn't tell me who, but someone wanted her to hunt someone down, a lot of someones down.

Another order, I click it in, guy leaves, looking satisfied with his mini-meal. "Next."

"Can I have a…" I don't think you care about this part. All food with no taste makes me an average-at-best-cashier. I'm done with his order and he moves.

When his head is clear I catch a glimpse of Axel, way in the corner, who's staring at me in a…way. It looks a little dangerous, but in a good way. I see a little outside the window, a girl with long black hair and bright red eyes creeps in. Her body moves in that _way_, that liquid form that makes you wanna _talk _to her. I bet there's some sexual attraction there to, but seeing as I'm both gay, and her brother, that'd be a little weird.

When you factor in all those facts, then it's not hard to figure out that the word "weird", means dysfunctional in this situation.

She smiles my way, one of those energy flick smiles that she's so good at, there and gone in an instant. She sits down, a soda in her hand and casually flicks her gaze to Axel, who is momentarily distracted by his perky blond(e) friends.

That stare…it's all about the _look_…those predator eyes. She knows what she's looking for and she's found it. I was wrong, me and Axel aren't necessarily _something_. Not in this case, not now. It's **Angel. **She's the one whose got this connection.

Somehow, someway, Axel and Angel are part of it, this twisted web we're always weaving.

**A/N I am so sorry for the wait, originally this chapter was a whole lot longer. But I decided to chop down my general idea because…well, it just wasn't working. It stalled me for so damn long, that part where Sakura's POV kicks in. So I steered it in a new direction. Hopefully this works. **

**Alex is gay. This was a decision I made spur of the moment for a plot thread that, although predictable, could lead to some hilarious situations, and ultimately, a pairing that would make everything a bit more, you know, diverse.**

**Sorry for the wait, my life's been kicked into high gear lately, and I'm struggling to get a foot hold under all these changes. **

**Next time: Chapter 6 "Pieces" kicks off with Angel and Axel being formally introduced, as well as some other stuff going down.**


End file.
